Give It To Me Right
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a little fic that goes along with the song by Melanie Fiona


Emily Prentiss just stepped out of the shower in her hotel room. She had half an hour to get ready and she wanted to take her time. She puts on her underwear and bra and was about to hit play on her iPod radio she brought with her when there was a knock at her door. She groans then grabs her towel, wraps it around her half naked body and opens the door. She almost laughs out loud when she sees Hotch's mouth drop open.

"Hi Hotch!" She greets with a smile.

"Good morning Prentiss," Hotch replies as he forcefully drags his eyes away from her long legs that the towel left exposed. "I need a favor."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need to use your shower." Emily looked at him with confusion written across her face. "Rossi is in my room and he takes forever. Reid told me not to ask Morgan, so you are my last hope."

"You were going to ask Morgan to use his shower? Don't you know that Reid has to wake up early to get ready because once Morgan gets in that bathroom he doesn't come out until it's time to meet the team. I don't know what takes him so long, I mean, it's not like he has hair to manage. And he wakes up hot, he doesn't need an hour to perfect it," Emily says with a giggle. She opens the door a little wider and steps back. "But come on in, as long as you don't mind me being in the bathroom while you're in the shower you can feel free to use mine." He shakes his head. "Also, I play music when I get ready so I'd grab ear plugs because I sing along."

Hotch laughs and starts for the bathroom. "I think I'll survive Prentiss. Thanks a lot by the way."

"No problem. Now just yell out when you're in so I can do my hair."

Hotch nods and shuts the door behind him. He wasn't really comfortable with using Emily's shower, but he had no other choice. He wasn't expecting her to open the door dressed in a towel either, but he thought he recovered quickly. He would have to send the hotel a thank you card for making the towels short. He always figured she had great legs and thighs and now he knew. His mind started to think of how those legs would feel wrapped around him with his hands on her thighs when he snapped out of his daydream.

"Get in the shower Aaron. She's waiting for you dumbass," he mumbles to himself as he quickly strips and gets under the water. "I'm in Prentiss."

Emily opens the door and takes her place at the sink. "Bout time Hotch. I never knew it took a man that long to undress." She pushes play on her iPod and music fills the room. She takes off her towel then grabs her hair brush and starts to sing along loudly.

_Ok, ok_

_He's got my number and_

_You can't, you can't_

_Warn me baby here I am_

_Either you make the time or just forget me._

Hotch chuckles softly from the shower. He'd never heard Emily sing before and she was pretty good. He didn't know what the song was, but it had a steady beat and he imagined Emily dancing along to it. Her hips swaying to the music in her underwear and bra. He moaned quietly then shook his head again. He listened to her singing again.

_I'm not, I'm not_

_Tryna run your life_

_That's why, that's why_

_I'm nobodys wife_

_But when I want, when I want it_

_You gotta be ready._

_I don't want it all the time_

_But when I get it_

_I better be satisfied_

_So give it to me right_

_Or don't give it to me at all._

What the fuck! He thought. This song couldn't be what he thought it was about. Could it?

_I don't think you understand_

_How real it is for me to find_

_A man who thinks he can_

_So give it to me right_

_Or don't give it to me at all._

Yep, the song was about what he was thinking. Emily was singing about someone satisfying her…sexually. Hotch silently pulled the shower curtain back some to look at Prentiss. He leaned back against the wall when he saw that she removed her towel. Now he had a perfect view of her red lacy bra and matching boyshorts that the offending towel was covering earlier. He gulped. The red went with her pale skin beautifully. Her hips were swaying to the music just like he predicted. He found himself becoming hard as he watches her dance, and she continues to sing.

_On time, on time_

_I expect you to be_

_All mine, all mine_

_Baby in my fantasy_

_If you can't get it right_

_Then just forget it._

_No ways okay_

_For you to go around_

_Uh, uh today_

_You better make a touchdown_

_You know what I like_

_Won't you accept it?_

Hotch looks down at his hand shocked to see that he started to stroke himself while watching his subordinate dance half dressed. He was going to hell, but he didn't give a damn. He couldn't stop.

_I don't want it all the time_

_But when I want it_

_You better make me smile_

_So give it to me right_

_Or don't give it to me at all. _

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright!" Hotch mumbled as his hand quickened the pace.

_I don't think you understand_

_If you can't please me_

_I know someone who can_

_Give it to me right_

_Or don't give it to me at all._

Hotch comes with a muffled moan.

"Hotch, are you alright?" Emily asks concerned.

Hotch is thrown off guard when Emily says something and his knees already felt weak and he falls into the shower curtain, ripping it off the hooks and falls onto Prentiss who lands on the ground underneath him.

When Emily hits the ground she lets out a cry and arches her back which causes her bra encased breasts to collide with Hotch's chest. Her hand grabs the nape of his neck while the other hand goes under her back.

"Jesus fucking Christ, that fucking hurts!" She cries out.

"Prentiss, oh my God, are you alright?"

She lifted her leg slightly and placed her foot on his calf. She arched even more into Hotch, which was making it hard for him to think, let alone breathe and pulled a brush out from underneath her.

"I'm fine. I just landed on my brush, which I never knew was so pointy, but clearly I was mistaken." She goes to put her hand under her again to rub the sore spot, but Hotch beats her to it. She shivers involuntarily at his hand on her back, but says nothing.

His hand find the spot immediately, "Is this where?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asks quietly trying not to moan at his touch.

"I can feel the indent of the bristles on your skin."

Emily shudders. "That's disgusting. I landed hard."

"I'm so sorry Emily. It's all my fault. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Emily looks up at Hotch's face and smiles. "I'm fine Hotch." She touches his face lightly. "Are you okay? What happened? I heard a noise then everything happened so quickly. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, no, I, uh—" Hotch searches his brain for a good excuse for falling out of the shower other than the fact that she spooked him right after he jerked off from watching her dance half naked to a song about giving it to her. "I slipped on some shampoo on the bottom of the tub. I just lost my balance that's all."

Emily searches his face. She felt he was lying to her, but she didn't want to push it. "Okay, but you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Emily I'm fine."

Emily's eyes widened when she realized how they were laying. "Hotch?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a good thing Garcia isn't on this case with us."

Hotch's eyebrows showed confusion. But he couldn't stop staring at her eyes and her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he held back. He had no idea how she felt about him and he wasn't going to be the one to make things awkward between them. "Why is that?" he asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because our luck she would have walked in her to find us both half naked on top of each other and we'd never live it down."

They both laughed. Hotch rested his head on Emily's shoulder as he continued to rub her back. Emily deserved an award for all this torture she was being put through. Hotch naked on top of her. A piece of a shower curtain and her thin underwear the only thing separating them. his strong hand massaging her back, and his breath tickling her. What did I do to deserve this? she wondered. She wanted Hotch, and this just proved to her how bad. She was turned on and horny as hell. She wanted to lick him all over, but she knew she had to restrain herself. He was her boss and he didn't see her that way. Maybe, she hoped, one day he will, but until he comes to her, she'd have to survive.

"Well, I guess I should try to get up and get ready," Hotch says reluctantly. Emily nodded her head. "Sorry again Prentiss."

"Anytime Hotch…Anytime."

Hotch grabs the curtain and wraps it around himself and stands up. He glances down and sees Prentiss just sprawled out on the floor, with her hair fanning out under her head. He takes a mental picture of this moment then holds out a hand for Emily to grab. He pulls her up then he grabs his clothes and heads towards the door.

"Hey, you can get changed in my room, and I'll finish in here unless you want to walk back to your room with a curtain around your waist and explain that to Rossi."

"I'll pass," Hotch says with a smile. "I'll yell out when I'm dressed." Emily nods and closes the door. She picks up her brush and glares at it. "You're being replaced you know you evil piece of crap."

Two minutes later Hotch calls through the door. "Okay Prentiss, I'm going to get going. I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes. Thanks again for the shower."

"No problem Hotch. I'll see ya in a few." She hears her hotel room door shut and she leans against the sink. She wonders if she could scratch her itch and still make it downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes. She looks at the curtainless shower, yep, she sure as hell was going to try, she thought with a smirk.


End file.
